


Artemis and Albatross

by Innocenzo



Category: Erkenci Kuş (TV)
Genre: CanEm - Freeform, Erkenci Kus - Freeform, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:54:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Innocenzo/pseuds/Innocenzo
Summary: A collection of oneshots following the love story of Can & Sanem.





	Artemis and Albatross

“From now on, you are just another employee to me,” he said coldly. “The Other One.”

Sanem swallowed the lump that formed in her throat and fought back the tears that were threatening to leak out of her eyes.

She didn’t recognise this man in front of her. He wasn’t the Çan Divit she fell in love with and she realised, in that moment, that she would not see the love in his eyes again. He had hardened his heart. She no longer had a place in his life.

She was hurt, but most of all, she felt anger. He had given her empty promises. He had given her hope when there had been none. Had he even loved her to begin with?

He told her that he didn’t care about her past. He promised her that he would listen when she opened up.

He hadn’t.

He told her that he looked forward to reading letters that she wrote him. That he was counting the days until she wrote him one.

He had torn up the letter she wrote him.

He had hung up the poster she had designed, having been tired of being called the “Other One” when she first started working at the company. He had promised her that no one would ever call her that again.

Yet here he was.

Going back on his own words.

She may have been a liar, but circumstances out of her control had made her one.

But he, for all his almighty pride and arrogance and hatred for liars, was the worst of them all. Because he had lied to her heart.

“Okay,” she replied, willing her voice to not break. She inhaled sharply, feeling her chest constrict and feel as though it had been punctured by a thousand needles. “Fine. From now on you won’t see me around. I resign. I’ll remove myself from your life completely.”

Because I can’t do this anymore. I can’t see your face everyday and know that you are not mine. 

Were the words left unsaid as she walked away from him.

Only when her back was turned to him did she let her tears fall.

How had it all come to this?

“Sanem?” Ayhan asked.

At the tone of her worry, Sanem collapsed, her strength falling away in the comfort of her best friend’s arms.

“Samen?” Ayhan’s desperation grew as Sanem fisted the material of her blouse and cried into her shoulder.

“Ayhan? … Sanem?” Osman questioned as he rushed over. “What happened?”

“I don’t know, she just …” Ayhan’s voice cracked as she felt herself mirroring her friend’s pain.

“Was it Çan?” Osman asked. “Did he do something to you?”

There was a pause as Sanem tensed, her cries slowed into a hiccup as she absorbed the questions. Osman felt an anger like no other when she nodded.

“What did he do to you?” Osman demanded, his eyes burning with protectiveness. “I swear if he laid a hand on you he—”

“He br-boke my he-heart.”

The fire snuffed out of Osman’s eyes like a deflating balloon. He stared with sympathy at the girl who had grown to become another sister to him. They had known that this would happen. That Sanem would get hurt because of the lies that Emre had coerced her into. But a part of him, a part of them, had hoped that Çan’s growing love for Sanem would overlook this small mistake she had made.

“I don’t understand,” Ayhan asked as she groomed Sanem’s hair, still holding onto her tight. “Didn’t he organise a surprise party for you tonight? Didn’t he send you this outfit? What about these diamonds?”

Sanem shook her head against Ayhan’s shoulder.

“They weren’t from h-him. The e-entire thing F-Fabri organised. They we-weren’t from h-him,” Sanem sniffled.

“But ÇeyÇey—”

Sanem shook her head in denial again.

“Oh Sanem, if only those papers hadn’t gone missing! You would have been able to prove your innocence!” Ayhan lamented as she hugged her best friend even tighter.

Osman clenched his fists and jaw set as he was reminded of who the traitor was amongst them.

But it wouldn’t do to tell Sanem that it had been her sister who had betrayed her. Not while she was in this state. He, however, would be having a word with Leyla first thing. This had gone on for long enough. Her infatuating with that evil man had to be put to an end.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I have this new infatuation. It’s a Turkish show called Erkenci Kuş and I am addicted. I haven’t been able to take my mind of the last episode that aired and so I took to my screen and keyboard and penned this number. This is going to be a series of linked one shots on my take of what will happen following Episode 17. If anyone hasn’t given Turkish dramas a go, I high recommend this one! You will be able to find the episodes with English Subtitles lingering about the internet! You won’t regret it! x


End file.
